Ceux qui sont tombés
by Newtx
Summary: Les trois fois où quelqu'un de la vie de Dick Grayson est tombé et s'est relevé (et la fois où tout le monde est tombé et n'a plus bougé). [TW : Mort à la fin] - T pour mort - [Partie 1 de la série "Deuil".]


Toutes les personnes que Dick a vu tomber et se relever, et celles qui sont restées à terre.

1 - Chakir

Chakir, du haut de ses sept ans, était l'un des rares enfants du cirque à tout simplement rester là, les parents préférant généralement donner une enfance plus stable à leur progéniture. Mais en tant qu'illusionniste, la mère de Chakir n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt, et son père n'avait même pas de visage ou de nom connu.

Le peu de membres de la « nouvelle génération » du cirque expliquait donc pourquoi Dick, six ans, et lui passaient autant de temps ensemble, Chakir présentant des tours de cartes et Dick se balançant de trapèze en trapèze. C'était toujours sympa d'avoir un publique qui nous corrige sur nos erreurs, pour pouvoir ensuite s'affiner devant les véritables spectateurs.

Une fois, le plus âgé des deux tenta d'apprendre le trapèze, tentant de confirmer sa théorie selon laquelle c'était un art simple et qu'il suffisait seulement de ne pas avoir le vertige.

Autant dire que se rétamer sur le sol lui a fait changer d'avis.

Dick s'était avancé vers lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage, et s'est agenouillé à ses côtés.

« Alors, content qu'on ait mis quelques tapis de sécurité, finalement ?  
\- Mphf.  
\- Mais fais pas cette tête ! Bon, t'as pas mal quand même ?  
\- Mhhhhhh  
\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Allez, tu viens ? Moi j'ai faim, Tatie Julie doit avoir finit le goûter. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la simple mention de nourriture, Chakir se releva, et se précipita vers la tente qui servait de salle à manger, suivi de près par un noiraud au regard moqueur.

(Un jour, il croisera un illusionniste de rue en allant faire ses courses, et se demandera ce qui est arrivé à tous ceux qu'il aimait, après son départ.)

2 - Sally

Sally était une jeune équilibriste passionnée. Elle avait depuis peu rejoint la troupe, et si on oubliait les enfants des performeurs, elle et son frère étaient les plus jeunes de l'endroit.  
Dick a toujours été fasciné par eux, et il ne saurait dire si c'était leur art si similaire et différent du sien, ou leurs cheveux roux flamboyants, mais passer du temps avec eux était toujours un plaisir.

Et les voir faire des farces à l'autre en était un aussi.

C'était pas forcément hilarant de voir Rayan bouger le fil de fer, mais la réaction de Sally quand elle s'est relevée l'était définitivement. Elle avait l'air prête à assassiner le gremlin qui était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, relié à elle par le sang.

Dick ne pouvait pas mentir et prétendre que leur départ ne l'avait pas chagriné, mais les photos de lui avec au moins l'un des deux lui permettait de se souvenir des bons moments. Comme lorsqu'ils l'ont tous les deux embrassé sur chaque joue lors de son anniversaire.

(Des années plus tard, il se tiendra debout devant son miroir, frottera ses deux joues et sourira, se souvenant de ceux qui ont déclenché en lui une adoration pour les roux.)

3 - Lui-même

Bien sûr que Dick était tombé plusieurs fois auparavant, mais il se sentait étrangement énervé cette fois-là.

« Chéri, voyons, ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher ! C'est pas grave du tout, je te le promets.  
\- Mais maman, c'est bientôt ma première représentation avec vous, et j'arrive même pas à marcher sans tomber par terre ! Comment j'vais faire ?  
\- On sait tous les deux que tu voles mieux que tu ne marches, mon petit Robin. Tu te souviens d'avoir toujours volé, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et t'es jamais tombé ! C'est ça qui fait de toi un Grayson Volant, au même titre que Papa, Oncle Richard, Tata Karla et Cousin John ! On vole tous ensemble : on se jette et on se rattrape et on se lance. Mais on tombe jamais vraiment. Parce quoiqu'il arrive, y'a toujours quelqu'un pour nous attraper. »

Dick sourit, remerciant sa mère d'un regard.

« T'as raison. On a aucun risque ! »

(Des mois plus tard, il se réveillera une énième fois en sursaut, secoué d'une crise de larmes, et se vengera en frappant sur ses jambes et en griffant ses poignets.)

Et enfin - Ceux qui se sont jamais relevés.

Dick avait été impatient toute la journée. Son cadeau du Nouvel An fut de finalement se joindre à sa famille entière pour représenter le trapèze (ou plutôt, le vol) du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, et finalement, c'était le cas.

Alors, pendant qu'il attendait sur la plate-forme, étant le dernier à rejoindre la danse, il se surprit à regarder partout, examinant chaque spectateur, et chaque acteur de la scène, il jeta un œil aux lumières aveuglantes et détourna le regard vers les cordes.

Les cordes.  
Elles étaient en train de craquer.

Il jeta un regard terrifié à sa mère.

« M-maman ? Maman, les cordes ! », cria-t-il, attirant le regard de sa famille entière, avant que leurs yeux ne se fixent plus haut, sur les attroupements de fils qui les retenaient pendant qu'ils s'appuyaient sur les trapèzes.

Dans le flou, de ses larmes ou de peur, Dick ne put que voir leur regards se remplir d'horreur alors que les cordes finissaient de rompre, leurs corps attirés par la gravité et le sien tombant à genoux.

Après plusieurs secondes, qui en paraissaient des heures, il entendit des frappements (les trapèzes), plusieurs affreux craquements (Maman et Papa, Oncle Richard et Tata Karla et Cousin John), puis des cris paniqués, terrifiés, horrifiés (le publique).

Il ne vit pas un garçon de 3 ans se faire cacher les yeux par sa mère ("Timmy, mon dieu Timmy, ne regarde pas !", disait-elle, pas qu'il puisse l'entendre), une adolescente rousse hoqueter de choc (plus tard, il apprendra qu'elle s'appelle Barbara Gordon), ou encore l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus nuit accourir vers la scène, mesurant les pouls de chacun.

Ce n'est que quand il entendit « Celui aux cheveux gris, il est en vie ! Appelez une ambulance ! » qu'il reprit véritablement conscience des événements, et qu'il s'autorisa à fondre en larmes, toujours agenouillé sur la plate-forme, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus que l'Oncle Richard, et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le sourire de Maman, n'entendrait plus les blagues de Papa, ne sentirait plus les plats ratés de Tata Karla et n'aurait plus les câlins de Cousin John. Que, contrairement à ce que Maman avait dit, personne n'était là pour les rattraper, même pas lui.

(Des heures plus tard, averti de la tétraplégie très probable de son Oncle et couvert du manteau de l'homme mesureur-de-pouls (Bruce Wayne, les policiers l'avaient appelé), le serrant contre lui, il se demanda pourquoi, cette fois, personne ne s'est relevé. Ou pourquoi lui n'était pas tombé.)

* * *

**BONSOIR c'est littéralement de la MERDE EN BOITE.**  
**Pardon d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi affreux :))**  
**Je suis désolé-e, j'avais besoin de le sortir de ma tête (et oui, ça incluait le fait de le poster).**  
**Je m'excuse pour la douleur que vous avez dû subir en voyant une chose aussi horrible exister.**  
**Allez, bisous !**


End file.
